


a journey from earth-38

by crazyqueerecrivain



Series: twenty-five days of fic [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: kara gets trapped on earth-1 on christmas eve, so she and barry try to find her doppelgänger, who just happens to be engaged to lena luthor; kara returns to earth-38 with new knowledge and decides to act on it.





	

Kara isn't sure how it happened. She was supposed to be home for Christmas. It was supposed to be a two day trip a week before the holiday to help Barry with a rouge alien, but she was supposed to be home for Christmas to snuggle up with her big sister as they watched sappy Christmas movies. 

Apparently the universe had other plans for her. The thingamajig broke on the doohickey in the contraption. There was a lot of science jargon that Kara didn't understand. As much as she liked Barry and Cisco, but she yearned for Alex's explanation. Two days was far enough time without contact with her sister, but it's been nearly a week and it's Christmas Eve. 

Cisco is the first to suggest it, and after a few minutes of contemplation, Barry agrees; they'll find Kara's Earth-1 doppelgänger, if she has one, and maybe that way Kara can spend the time with her family. "But," Kara objects, "I thought you didn't have aliens on this earth." 

Barry kind of shrugs, obviously not certain that this plan will work, but Cisco is already tapping away at his computer, searching any known database he can. Cisco sighs and looks up at Kara, as sad look in his eye. "I'm sorry Kara; there's no record of a Kara Danvers. When I searched Danvers it just came up with Eliza, Jeremiah, and Alexandra. Is there any other possible surnames you'd have here?" Kara is vaguely aware that Cisco and his family have had their fair share of tensions, so she figures that he needs this as much as she does.

Then it hits her, and Kara isn't sure how she didn't think of it before. If she hadn't been rescued by Clark and adopted by the Danvers; she would still bare the surname of her parents. "Uh," she's hesitant to share the information, but Cisco pulls it out of her, "Zor-El?" Cisco nods a small smile on his face as he turns back to the computer. 

"I'm so sorry Kara. I know you wanted to be home." Barry offers earnestly. Kara knows he's sorry but she also knows it's not his fault. She tells him such and smiles a little. 

"Gotcha!" Cisco cheers, pumping his fist in the air. "Kiera Zor-El, lives in National City and is the head of Zor-El worldwide media." Kara is astonished. She’s the head of the media company? Her name isn’t Kara, but Cat Grant’s horrific mispronunciation of it. 

Cisco hands Kara a piece of paper with an addressed scribbled on it, and Kara takes a deep breath. Is this really what she wants to do? "Do you want me to come with you? Just to kind of ease the blow?" Barry asks, knowing he's the only one who can really keep up with Kara. Kara gives a small nod. She's not super proud of the fact she needs Barry, but she's also positive she won't have the courage to introduce herself if she doesn't have someone else there. "Okay. Ready?" Barry asks with a small smile. 

"I'll race you." Kara says with a smile, running out of S.T.A.R. labs and taking off before Barry can react.

* * *

Barry wins. Logically Kara knew he would, but she still wanted to win. They don't actually get to do the whole knocking on the door and explaining things as two eleven or twelve year old boys comes up behind them. "Kiera?" The boy with jet black hair asks. Both of their faces are unmistakable. Kal-El and James Olsen at eleven or twelve are staring up at her. This will certainly make for a good story when she gets home. "I thought you were inside with your fiancée." Kal-El continues. 

"I... uh... well..." Kara struggles with her words, when Barry cuts in.

"Have you guys ever heard of the Multiverse?" He asks and both boys shake their head. "Well, there are multiple different earths all that occupy the same space and time, but they vibrate at different speeds, so they can’t interact.” The boys listen intently until a head pokes out from the front door.

“Did someone say Multiverse?” Kara recognizes the voice before she has time to raise her head. Lena Luthor stands in the door way, the same smile on her face as on Kara’s Earth. It’s remarkable how at ease the Luthor looks in just jeans and a flannel. This Lena has more piercings, but she still carries herself with the same silent power as Kara’s Lena. “I just left my Kiera, so you must be from another earth.” Earth-1 Lena speaks about these subjects with such ease; Kal-El and James turn their attention to her as she saunters out of the doorway. 

“Kara, actually, but yeah. I’m from Earth-” Kara turns to Barry, “Thirty-eight?” Barry nods in confirmation, “Thirty-eight. I’m kinda stuck here for the holidays and Barry’s friend Cisco thought that uh-”

“Seeing your family would make you feel better?” Lena finishes her sentence for Kara. Kara nods, not quite astounded, but definitely impressed that Lena echoed her thoughts so easily. “Well c’mon in. Your dad will love this.” Lena grinned and Kara’s heart skipped. Her dad? It couldn't be Jeremiah, so it had to be her dad dad didn’t it? How had they all escaped from Krypton? 

James and Kal-El quickly ran ahead, simply earning a “be careful Kal, Jimmy.” from Lena. Barry and Kara bid a quick goodbye, with a promise from Lena to take care of Kara, in order to be with his family on Christmas. “Everyone, c’mere!” Lena called as the two women settled into their seats, and the atrium filling with people, some Kara recognized, some she didn’t. Most notable is herself, or this weird version of herself called Kiera. They look exactly same, which is really creepy in a way Kara can’t describe. Her eyes catch her parents and she almost starts to tear up. Her mother isn’t in her normal tunic, but rather a ‘Harvard Law’ sweatshirt and a simple pair of jeans. Her father is similarly dressed, only his shirt that sported a wanted poster for Shrödinger’s Cat both dead and alive. 

“Well I’ll de damned.” Kara can feel tears brimming in her eyes as she’s surrounded by her parents, by Kal-El’s parents, by Astra. 

“Kara, meet your counterpart on this earth.” Lena says as Kiera approches the two and snakes her arm around Lena’s waist. Kara’s eyes knit together in confusion. Lena laughs, “What are we not together on your earth?” She asks, and Kara shakes her head. Lena’s a _friend_ ; she’s never thought of her like _that_. 

“I’m sure it’s only a matter of time.” Kiera laughs, planting a kiss on Lena’s check after brushing the hair from the side of her face. “So I imagine you know Mom and Dad,” Kiera motions to her-their?- parents. “Kal, Jimmy, Aunt Astra,” Kiera continues to motion to each person, “Lena” Lena gets a special snuggle from Kiera, “and do you know her brother Lex?” Kara’s taken back by the muscular man that stands opposite of them, a smile on his face. Despite the similar color hair and eyes, Lex and Lena look nothing alike. Kara remembers that Lena was adopted, but somehow she still imagined the two would look like siblings.

“I know most of them yes, though I’ve never met Lex,” Kara explains, and Lex extends his hand quickly, shaking Kara’s hand, “and it’s been a long time since I’ve seen Mom, Dad, Lara, Jor-El, and Astra.” Kara explains once again, trying not to sound sad, but she feels each death all over again when she spoke their names.

“Why not?” Astra pipes up and Kara can _feel_ her eyes burning with tears. 

“You all died on Krypton on my Earth. Everyone but Astra and Kal-El. Mom and Dad sent me in a pod to take care of Kal-El, but when Krypton exploded Mom, Dad, Lara, and Jor-El were all on it. Astra, well, Astra was in Fort Rozz until Indigo loosened my pod and we all crashed down to Earth, but then she was going to kill J’onn and all of the humans on Earth so Alex had to kill her, and Lex, he went crazy on Superman and all the aliens, and…” Kara trailed off as she broke into an all out sob. Within moments, there were multiple sets of arms around her. Lena’s, Astra’s, Alura’s, Kiera’s, though that one was slightly odd, she was hugging herself. 

“Kara, I don’t understand. What’s this Krypton you speak of? Who isn’t human?” Kara’s father asks. 

“We’re not?” Kara says, unsure of the truth in that statement, “at least, I’m not. I’m an alien, from Krypton.” To prove her point, Kara levitates. Each one of her Earth-1 relatives oohs and aahs. Before they can discuss this much further, Kara’s phone rings. “Barry?”

_“Hey Kara; Cisco fixed the problem if you still want to go home for Christmas.”_

“No way!” Kara squeals, and everyone eyes her questioning the noise.

_“Yeah, we can’t guarantee it’ll bring you to your apartment, but it’ll bring you to this time and day on Earth-38.”_

Kara nearly vibrates with excitement. She’s sad to lose her family once again, but she wants nothing more than to get a hug from Eliza Danvers and snuggle under a blanket with her big sister Alex and watch cheesy goddamn Christmas movies until they fall asleep. It’s Christmas Eve; it’s what they’ve done since Kara landed on Earth and Alex still believed in Santa Claus. “I’ll be back in half an hour Barry.” Kara says, hanging up her phone, and turning back to the friendly faces. “I’m sorry, my friends have fixed their device. I can go home.” Kara says, and after soft goodbyes from everyone, and offers to return at any time (especially because her father wanted to know more about the concept of aliens) Kiera walks Kara out. 

“Hey, don’t wait too long,” Kiera starts before Kara can fly off, “If you’re anything like me, you have a tendency to hold your feelings too close to the chest because you’re worried about others. Don’t wait too long to act on those feelings. Even if it’s not Lena on your Earth. The feeling that comes from loving someone and them loving you,” Kiera seems lost in her words as she fiddles with her engagement ring. “It’s a feeling like no other.” Kara nodded before heading back to her home, her Earth, and her family.

* * *

Kara doesn’t end up in her apartment as planned. Instead Kara ends up in Lena Luthor’s personal office (much to Lena’s surprise) and Kara swears this is Kiera’s fault. “Kara?” Lena says slowly, “What in the world just happened?” Luckily, Lena doesn’t seem angry, just confused. 

“Well, um, you see, I’m friends with some people on a different Earth in the multiverse and I went to go visit them, but then I got stuck and I got a little sad because I wasn’t home on Christmas Eve, but then we found my doppelgänger on Earth-1, because we’re on Earth-38, and my mom and my dad and everyone was there and alive and healthy and you were there and we were engaged but I wasn’t even me I was Kara and Lex was there and he wasn’t bad and it was like a dream but then my friends fixed this device and it transported me back home only there must’ve been a problem because I got here and I’ll be quiet now” Kara babbles, not meeting Lena’s eyes.

Lena smiles and laughs a little, her intense gaze fixed on Kara, who was now starting to develop a pink blush. When Kara looked up, she not only became trapped in Lena’s eyes, but caught Lena doing that stupidly attractive lip bite that she does. 

“Kiera told you not to wait. You need to be brave.” Kara muttered to herself. “Be brave. Be brave. Be brave.” Kara chanted to herself before pulling Lena into a kiss. At first, Lena doesn’t move and Kara is terrified she’s made a mistake, but then Lena’s brain catches up she wraps her arms around Kara’s waist and kisses her back. “I have to get back to my family.” Kara whispers when she pulls away from the CEO. 

Lena nods, but before Kara can leave, Lena grabs her wrist. “Come by after Christmas so we can… talk.” Lena says softly, and Kara nods, before leaving with a smile and a kiss to Lena’s cheek. 

* * *

When Kara arrives home, there is explaining to be done, but Eliza envelops her in a hug and delivers a storm of kisses to Kara, just as she had when Kara was young. She and Alex hug for minutes on end before Eliza heads to bed, and the two snuggle up under a new Christmas blanket, compliments of Eliza. Alex tells Kara about how Maggie was so sweet and comforted Alex when she needed it most. Kara teases Alex about her crush and then tells Alex about her and Lena. She tells Alex all about the other earth, where she was born on Earth, not Krypton, and they fall asleep on each other, just as they have for twelve Christmases. It started off rocky, but Kara can’t deny that it’s been a perfect day.


End file.
